William Morgan Sheppard
William Morgan Sheppard (1932 - 2019) a.k.a. W. Morgan Sheppard, Morgan Sheppard Film Deaths *''Hawk the Slayer ''(1980) [Ranulf]: Killed by Jack Palance. *''The Keep'' (1983) [Alexandru]: In a supposedly deleted scene, he was to be axed in the back by David Cardy and John Eastham when Michael Carter's evil infects the villagers. A photograph exists with an axe in Sheppard's back. *''Elvira: Mistress of the Dark ''(1988) [Vincent Talbot]: Destroyed by his own magic after Elvira (Cassandra Peterson) deflects it back at him using her ring; his body disappeared, except for his dismembered hand. *'Sometimes They Come Back...Again' (1996;video) TV Deaths *''Gunsmoke: Return To Dodge'' (1987 TV Movie) [Digger McCloud]: Shot in the chest by Earl Holliman and dies a little later. (Thanks to Brian) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Schizoid Man (1989)'' [Dr. Ira Graves]: His body dies (off-screen) of a terminal illness, after he transfers his mind into Brent Spiner. *''Babylon 5: Soul Hunter (1994)'' [Soul Hunter]: Killed when Michael O'Hare turns his own soul-removing device on him (William was wearing alien makeup for this role). *''Babylon 5: The Long, Twilight Struggle ''(1994) [Warleader G'Sten]: Killed in an explosion when Shadow vessel collapse the jump point, destroying his retreating ship (again, William was wearing alien makeup for this role). *''Gargoyles: Avalon, Part One ''(1995; animated) [Kenneth II]: Stabbed by Constantine (voiced by Ian Buchanan) as Finella (voiced by Sheena Easton) watched in horror. This death was seen in a flashback sequence. Video Game Deaths *''ZORK Nemesis - The Forbidden Lands'' (1996) [Bishop Francois Malveaux]: Impaled on a spike when Paul Anthony Stewart pushes him onto it, after William stabs Merle Kennedy during a ritual, some time before the story begins. He is brought back to life, along with Lauren Koslow, Stephen Macht and Allan Kolman, through the player's actions, and is killed again when the player uses the quintessence on the sacrificial altar before William and the others can complete the ritual. Notable Connections *Father of Mark Sheppard Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1932 Births Category:2019 Deaths Category:Korean War veteran Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Iron Man Cast Members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Diagnosis: Murder Cast Members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Mad Men cast members Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Days Of Our Lives Cast Members